una carta muy especial
by laDy-yaoi6
Summary: shaka e ikki viven juntos. shun y su hermano se mandan cartas a menudo y estas son unas de ellas.. hyogaXshun


Una carta muy especial.

Introducción:

Hacía un tiempo ikki y shaka de virgo habían formalizado su relación y habían decidido que vivirían juntos shun diariamente le mandaba cartas a ikki y este las respondía pero uno hubo una de ellas que ikki creyó que nunca llegaría donde shun le contaba su primera cita con su único amor... esta es la carta que el recibió de Andrómeda (ay que lindo shunito)

CARTA DE SHUN:

Querido niisan:

Espero que te encuentres muy bien, te extraño mucho pero estoy contento de k mi maestro shaka esté contigo, como ya tantas veces te he dicho estoy enamorado y ya obtuve mi primera cita fue maravillosa niisan por fin la persona de la que tanto te he hablado ha correspondido a mis sentimientos, en verdad que la quiero mucho y se que lo sabes, así que espero comprendas.

Todo comenzó cuando...

-Seiya que crees que haces?- gritaba saori- deja eso ahí.

-saori que bonita ropa interior tienes porque nunca me la habías mostrado.

Un seiya saló volando escaleras abajo azotando de cabeza contra el piso.

-¡¡Y SI TE VULEVO A VER HUSMEANDO AQUÍ TE VOLARÉ EL PAJARITO DE UN BALAZO OISTE!!

Risas de todos excepto seiya por supuesto una gota colgaba de su cabeza nn!

Saori seguía gritando como loca.

-Seiya apúrate que se nos va a ir el avión

-hai saori ya voy... adiós amigos luego nos vemos-

Seiya y saori salieron de vacaciones. Así que solo quedábamos tres shyriu invitó a shunrei a quedarse con nosotros, cuando llegó hyoga y yo decidimos que debían estar solos así que hyoga me invitó al cine y salimos de ahí.

Cuando llegamos no sabíamos que película elegir hasta que optamos por una de acción. Al momento de comprar los boletos no pudimos entrar porque ya estaban agotados sólo quedaba una que no se había agotado...pero era d esas películas románticas que hyoga odiaba pero que sabia que yo no. Y como queríamos dejar a aquellos dos solos no quedo de otra mas que entrar.

Me senté y hyoga a mi lado me pregunto si quería algo de la dulcería del cine, el se comportaba muy amable conmigo y hacía que me sonrojase seguido, cuando volvió traía en sus manos unas palomitas un caramelo y una soda.

-shun...-me dijo

-que pasa hyoga?

-aquí esta tu caramelo pero solo traje una pues no alcanzó para otra así que los dos

tomaríamos de esta, esta bien?- con ese comentario solo logro que me sonrojara mas.

-no hay problema hyoga y tu.

-n...no...shun- cuando dijo esas palabras pude notar que su color de piel se torno un poco roja así que decidí voltear a su lado contrario para que no se incomodase.

La película transcurrió tranquila para mí, hyoga se veía realmente aburrido

Pero sin pensar, me recargue en su pecho y cuando me di cuenta hyoga volteó a verme y me sonrió, yo esperaba otra reacción mas de rechazo. En el momento que iba a levantar mi cabeza me dijo.

-espera, así estoy bien shun kawaii- y llevó una mano hacía mi cabello y disfruto jugando con cada mechón.

-hyo...hyoga- sólo eso pude decir.

Cuando hyoga libero mi cuerpo, nuestros rostros se juntaron jugueteo un rato conmigo.

-sabes shun, eres muy lindo lo que me gusta de ti pero sobre todo tan inocente- comenzó a mírame fijamente como si fuera a ..

Sus labios me aprisionaron. Pensé"esto debe ser un sueño" y eso era realmente, un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño del cual no quería despertar, "dios, el besa tan bien, ojala no se acabara nunca"

Nos separamos y me abrazó con mucha fuerza y se acerco a mi oído.

-te amo shun.

-hyoga... yo...- todavía estaba paralizado de la sorpresa hasta que pude hablar.- hyoga yo también, pero, desde cuando...

-un buen tiempo llevaba esperando este momento, una sola oportunidad estoy realmente atraído hacía a ti mi shun.

De nueva cuenta me abrazó. Salimos del cine y desde entonces estamos juntos hermano. Yo se que tu nunca has tenido una buena relación con hyoga, pero se que entiendes que mi felicidad esta con él.

Con cariño

Tu ototo shun

RESPUESTA DE IKKI

Querido ototo

Existentemente me sorprendió que pasará algo así ya que el pato no había demostrado ser, bueno tu sabes "gay" pero si te hace feliz, yo seré feliz contigo se que lo quieres demasiado ya que soy el único al que le confesaste tu verdad, al principio estaba un poco molesto pero es normal, eres mi hermano menor y te protejo deseo tu felicidad por encima de la mía. No te reprochare nada al saber de esto puedes estar tranquilo, ya he cambiado shun. Espero seas feliz hermanito, yo lo soy y velare por ti, solo por ti, por el pato que le vele su abuela ejem... shaka te manda saludos y esta feliz también por ustedes.

pD... dile al pato feo que si te lastima se las verá con al ave fénix...sayonara

Con cariño nn!

Ikki


End file.
